far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
DeMand PEACE
Article VI of The Charter of The Democratic Mandate expresses the Forums stance on violence and aggression. The Stewards of Democracy are often deployed into unsafe areas where they must contend with pirates, gangs, and other assaliants that take advantage of the pacifist nature of the Democratic Mandate. As such they often find themselves pushing the boundaries of The Charter or putting themselves in unnecessary amounts of danger to avoid being in breach of The Charter. In order to mitigate both the risk to themselves and the Democratic Mandate they worked with the Protector of Ias on a proposal to add a directive under article VI of The Charter. What came out of that diplomatic relationship was the DeMand PEACE amendment. The Basics Under the Protocol DeMand Security Personnel: Must only act in self-defense May only use force if under direct attack or if civilians or high-value DeMand personnel are under imminent threat Must attempt to de-escalate the situation while clearing the area of non-combatants Must deploy less-than-lethal force only as a last resort and in a way that mitigates non-combatant casualties Must attempt to evacuate protected individuals from the combat zone Must disengage as soon as it is safe to do so Must never pursue assailants except in extreme circumstances Must administer aftercare to all parties involved if possible (including assailants) Must file an after-action report with an Auditor of the Protector of Ias Politics In the early days of the Democratic Mandate the Protector of Ias held as much influence as the other consuls of The Grand Diet. However, as Ias was integrated back into the Empire the need for The Protector’s specific responsibilities waned, as did their influence. With the dissolution of the planetary isolation cordon and the re-establishment of communication with the Empire; The office of the Protector of Ias became mostly a ceremonial position with no real power. As the weeks passed, there was even talk of dissolving the office altogether. Meanwhile, The newly formed Stewards of Democracy were constantly being attacked politically due to their use of force, which The Charter frowns upon. Some members used their use of force as a show of how unfit serfs were to have any type of self-determination. The more shrewd members of The Forum understood that the Stewards served an important function and could be used to allow the rest of the Democratic Mandate to hold closer to the ideals of non-aggression. The Stewards were always sanctioned and never fully removed as an affiliate of The Forum because their tactics were effective at protecting the fledgling Democratic Mandate from physical attacks and the Stewards were quite popular among the general population. One of the Stewards' newest members of the advocacy was an Iasian diplomatic assistant on exchange from the local Stargazers coalition. That member suggested that the Stewards might be able to get a directive added to The Charter with the support of the office of The Protector of Ias. So the Stewards proposed a working relationship with The Protector in a bid to get them renewed influence and power within the government of Ias. The Protector used the last of their influence to hire the finest philosophers on non-violence and use of force from the newly christened USEPT campus in Morrin Nuur. The cadre of great thinkers set to work creating and debating philosophies of the use of force in non-violent movements. The Stewards, for their part, leveraged decades of on the ground experience in the previous wars to construct a training regimen that involved disciplined execution of heavily restricted rules of engagement. They also put out feelers through the network of expanding democratic influence to see what less-than-lethal (LtL) weapon systems they could get ahold of. Together, The Protector of Ias and the Stewards of Democracy drafted a proposal to add the Democratic Mandate Protocols for Engagement in Aggressive Combat Encounters to The Charter. With the catchy name of the DeMand PEACE the proposal was brought to The Forum for a vote and was formally added as a directive to The Charter. The Forum also created The Department of Conflict Resolution in Crisis Situations to administer training and oversight. The Protector of Ias was given the directorship of this department. The Stewards of Democracy were careful to give all credit to The Protector, going so far as to say the idea was The Protectors own. The advocate who actually came up with the idea did, as so many serfs within the Stewards do, and accepted anonymity in the hopes that future generations would have more say in the way things were done. Their name, however, is honored by the group of Stewards who worked on the Protocols. Training The Department of Conflict Resolution in Crisis Situations is housed in Morrin Nuur, the capital bubble city of Ias. The Department conducts training in de-escalation, crowd control, and the deployment and use of less-than-lethal weapon platforms in crisis situations. The Department also maintains, debates and updates the Democratic Mandate Protocols for Engagement in Aggressive Combat Encounters PEACE. Less-than-lethal force is only authorized in situations of self-defense. The Protocols Define Self Defense as the use of force to defend against an attack against the individual or unit. The Protocols allow for use of force to defend against an imminent attack ONLY if the target of the imminent attack is a protected entity such as civilians or high-value DeMand Personnel. Hostile intent towards the individual or unit is NOT considered sufficient for the use of force for self-defense under the Protocols. Training is rigorous, intensive and includes the blending of Aquilan military discipline with Cruxian rules of engagement. The Protocols include three different ranks of training depending on the type of equipment being used. All levels include a focus on health and safety of non-combatants, DeMand personnel, and the opposing belligerents. All Levels receive extensive training in de-escalation techniques. DeMand Security Personnel are trained to continue application of de-escalation techniques even while under extreme duress. It is not uncommon to see DeMand personnel continuing attempts at negotiations while under fire. “If a Steward is aiming at you, you probably need to reload.” is a saying among people who have encountered DeMand personnel trained under this protocol. Unranked personnel are given basic first aid in addition to de-escalation training. They are authorized to use the standard-issue stun gun, but only in extreme circumstances. Ranks A and S also receive emergency medical training as well as specific training for treating the psychological and physical effects of LtL weapon systems. All Ranks are expected to know and understand not only the function of the weapon systems they are deploying but also the short term and long term effects of those systems on their targets. The protocols require all less-than-lethal systems to display a warning to the user if a targeted location has a high likelihood of maiming or killing the target. These warnings are only to be bypassed under extreme circumstances. Rank S+ Training includes specialised training in one of three specific disciplines. Crowd control and Management, Sociology and Negotiation, or Extraction and Disengagement Protocols. Because of the rigorous nature of the training DeMand personnel may take only one specialization. ''' '''Crowd Control and Management grants access to LtL weapon systems that affect large areas of the scene. This specialist may also mix their own grenades onsite and operate drones with non-medical loadouts. These Specialist’s weapon systems do not display warnings about lethality as such they are held to a much higher level of scrutiny than others. Sociology and Negotiation grants access to specialized neurochem and advanced negotiation tactics. These specialists are trusted with deployment of mind-altering chemicals and as such receive extensive training in dealing with patients under the effects of such chemicals. Under the protocols, any individual affected by the deployment of such chemicals MUST be extracted except under extreme circumstances. Extraction and Disengagement Protocol specialists are granted the power to requisition vehicles under DeMand control. These Specialists are trusted with the temporary command of any DeMand owned vehicle in the area, including spacecraft. The specialist is expected to understand each vehicle they have access to and which would be the most appropriate for the given situation. Under extreme circumstances, the specialist may order the deployment of mounted LtL weapons, however after this action is taken the specialist is temporarily reduced to Rank S pending a review. Ranks Unranked Basic training, given to most personnel performing duties outside of Ias. All Stewards are required to have at least this level of training. Rank A This is the general level of training and grants access to basic weapons and LtL weapon systems. All Stewards that are not assigned to Ias are required to take at least this level of training. Rank S This advanced training is encouraged for all Stewards not assigned to Ias. Grants access to the majority of the LtL arsenal. Rank S+ The most advanced training one can receive under the Protocol. It is a requirement for all Captains and ship crews. Grants access to the entire arsenal but it is also the most scrutinized under the Protocols. Engagement Protocol The Protocols lay out four basic phases of an aggressive combat encounter and how authorized individuals should handle each. During all phases DeMand personnel are trained to constantly look for points of egress and ways to disengage and get themselves and other parties to safety. Contact The contact phase is initiated when a determination of hostile intent is detected. The lead DeMand security officer who is also authorized under the Protocols shall make the final determination of hostile intent. The lead DeMand security officer shall take proactive measures to verify hostile intent by the opposing party. Support security personnel shall begin identifying egress points, cover, and non-combatants. DeMand security personnel shall attempt to maintain a defensive posture during the contact phase. Weapon systems shall remain stowed and powered down during this phase and personnel should be mindful of keeping their hands off their weapon systems during this phase. De-escalation and Scene Clearance The de-escalation and scene clearance phase begins when one of the following conditions are met: * The lead DeMand security person makes a positive determination of hostile intent * A civilian or high-value DeMand asset comes under an imminent threat of force * The DeMand security team comes under direct attack All DeMand security personnel will immediately power up and deploy their scene clearance drones. DeMand security personnel with the aid of the scene clearance drones will attempt to clear or shelter non-combatants as the lead DeMand security officer engages in de-escalation negotiations. Once the scene has been made as safe as possible supporting DeMand security personnel will aid the lead DeMand security officer in de-escalation procedures while taking cover as necessary. DeMand security personnel should not draw their weapons until the lead DeMand security officer gives the escalation signal. Engagement and Disengagement The engagement and disengagement phase begins when the lead DeMand security officer gives the signal to escalate. All DeMand security personnel may deploy primary Less-than-Lethal weapon systems and power up any secondary weapon systems. The lead DeMand security officer shall engage the assailants with the intent of suppression while supporting DeMand security personnel attempt to secure a safe egress point and engaging the assailants as needed. The lead DeMand security officer may call for a specialist or other support as needed. All DeMand security personnel must exercise control over the application of force and choose targets based on their contribution to the threat presented. All DeMand security personnel have a duty to reassess the combat situation and adjust the application of force as necessary. All DeMand security personnel must heed the warnings of their weapon systems, circumventing a warning will initiate a review with the possibility of sanction or other legal action. Collateral damage is NOT authorized except in extreme situations, any collateral damage will initiate a review with the possibility of sanction or other legal action. DeMand security personnel must disengage at the first safe opportunity to do so unless a high-value DeMand asset is being protected. DeMand security personnel are NOT authorized to pursue any fleeing assailants except under extreme circumstances. ' Aftercare' The aftercare phase begins once all assailants have been neutralized or all DeMand personnel are safely disengaged. DeMand security personnel must triage all casualties including assailants. Emergency medical attention is authorized on all parties. If resources are limited treat in order of severity and then in order: non-combatants, high-value DeMand personnel, DeMand security personnel, and assailants. Emergency psychological attention is to be provided to anyone affected by the deployment of neurochems or those determined to be suffering from side effects other less-than-lethal weapon systems. All DeMand personnel should assist and follow the orders of any local authorities responding to the scene. Violations The Department of Conflict Resolution in Combat Situations has a team of Auditors that oversee DeMand Personnel who are authorized under the DeMand PEACE directive to use force. These Auditors are stationed at the local USEPT campus and monitor the local Stewards detachment through their after-action reports. They will sometimes go into the field to perform a personal audit if they deem it necessary. Auditors may sanction an individual or unit temporarily for violations, perceived or real, to the protocols. Following a sanctioning event, a report must be sent to The Department of Conflict Resolution in Crisis Situations on Ias for review. Auditor sanctions may only temporarily reduce the rank of or suspend DeMand Personnel. The Captain of a Stewards detachment may override an auditor’s sanction as long as they provide justification for doing so. The Protector of Ias may at will revoke or suspend DeMand Personel’s authorization under the DeMand PEACE amendment. The Protector has final say over how long these sanctions remain in place. Technically due to some fancy wording in the directive, an offworld Captain can override even The Protector of Ias, but that would likely not go well for The Stewards. So it is a failsafe only the Captains are aware of. Weapons and Equipment Because the Protocols are so well defined and the Stewards so adamant about proper execution of them, The Stewards behavior in combat can often be very predictable. Because of this, well-prepared assailants can counter the Stewards actions during combat. To shore up this problem Stewards prefer weapon systems that prioritize utility over power. For example, a stun gun with multiple settings is preferred to one that simply puts an assailant down in one hit. Hardpoint mounted weapons are also controlled under the protocols, as such no mounted weapon system can cause irreversible structural damage or harm to occupants. Vehicles are to be used with extreme caution and should only be used in defensive and extraction maneuvers. Because of these restrictive protocols the Stewards favor weapons that confuse, blind, or disable assailant's vehicles. They also tend towards light, nimble vehicles with fortified rear armor. Spacecraft mounted weapons follow the same restrictions as vehicles, though some more aggressive hardware such as boarding equipment is generally overlooked as occupying a grey area in the Protocols. The Stewards place a high value on spacecraft, as they are literal and figurative symbols of their freedoms. They are also heavily utilized in the day to day functions of the Stewards. Because of this, they do not like to utilize or outfit their ships for heavy conflict. To get around this the Stewards rely heavily on drones and concealable missiles. Drones are often attached directly to the outer hull to conserve cargo space. Under extreme circumstances, the Stewards will initiate boarding actions. The Arsenal of Democracy The Department of Conflict Resolution in Crisis Situations procures, produces and policies the weapon systems of the Democratic Mandate. Detailed information can be found on The Arsenal of Democracy Subpage __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Democratic Mandate Category:The Charter of The Democratic Mandate